Kagome's Backpack
by adarcel
Summary: Jaken and Rin were lost in the woods, then they found Kagome's back on a field. What would they do? And where is Sesshomaru? Rated R for languages. I apologize for the grammar mistakes.


HI PEOPLE! THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!! (GRIN)  
**DISCLAIMER**- I do not own the anime INUYASHA, or the pages from the textbook.

* * *

**KAGOME'S BACKPACK**

It was a peaceful day. Sesshomaru sighed, it was so quiet, but too quiet. Something is not right. He looked around him, his loyal servant, Jaken, was nowhere to be found along with Rin. "Stupid toad." Sesshomaru sighed again. He sniffed around the area for the scents of his two companions. Sesshomaru finally found the scents of the two and started moving to the direction where Rin and Jaken had gone off.

"Jaken- sama?" Rin asked innocently, "Where is Sesshomaru- sama?" The green imp turned around slowly, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" he yelled, making the younger girl giggle. "WHAT?! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO BE STUCK WITH YOU ALONE IN THE FOREST?? NO FOOD, NO WATER, NO, NO NOTHIN-"Jaken kept rambling about nonsense when suddenly; Rin spotted a yellow bag laid on the ground in front of them.  
"Jaken- sama? What is that over there?" Rin asked while pointing at yellow object. "No Sesshomaru-sama here to save me when this-, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Jaken looked in the front and saw the bag. "OH KAMI!! RIN! GET ONTO AH- UN AND RUN!!! THAT THING IS DANGEROUS!!"  
_Silence.  
_He looked behind and noticed that only the two headed dragon was standing behind him. No Rin. Jaken franticly looked around him and spotted the girl kneeling down next to the yellow "monster".  
"RIN!"  
"Yes, Jaken- sama?" Came an innocent reply.  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!! IT'S A DEMON, I'M TELLING YOU! GET BACK HERE!!"  
"But Jaken- sama, it's Kagome- chan's bag!"  
"GET – huh?" Jaken walked toward the bag.  
"Look, Jaken- sama, there's so many things in it!" Rin squealed, but Jaken was not even listening to the girl, if the bag was here, that means Inuyasha and his meddling pals must be around. He sniffed the air, trying to look for any scent of Inuyasha and his friends, and found a faint scent of Yasha Gang. But the thing is that it was at least 4 days old.  
Jaken turned around and saw Rin taking everything out of the bag, and each item were placed neatly next to each other. "Hmmm… I wonder what this is…" Rin said thoughtfully, tearing apart a Ramen cup. A dried blob fell out and landed on Rin's lap. She brought the blob up to her nose and took a deep sniff. "Mmmmm… It smells good" She sighed. "I wonder if it's eatable…"  
_CRUNCH._  
Ah- un had found a stack of books at least 3 or 4 inches thick and started munch on them.  
Meanwhile, Jaken looked at a small pink object with the words "Always Maxi" printed on it and poked it with his staff. Nothing happened.  
"Just to make sure…" He thought as he let the flame came flying out of his staff and burned the pink substance. "It's not pink anymore…well, I guess we can eat it…" Then without even sniffing it, he popped the half burned substance into his mouth and chewed on it slowly. "It tasted GOOD!" Jaken looked around just to make sure Rin was still around, noticing that the girl had found food on the other side of the pile, he went back eating the so called "food".

Sesshomaru sniffed around him, yes, the scents of his two idiotic companions were getting stronger, but he caught another scent. The scent of his stupid half – brother, but it was around 4 days- old, so he just kept on walking. When he reached to the field, Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, and he tried his best not to burst out laughing right on the spot.

"Jaken- sama? What are you eating?" Rin asked while pointing a pile of pink squares setting in front of Jake, who's eating them nonstop. Suddenly, a rock flew past Rin and hit Jaken right on the head. "GAH!" he choked. Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there, with a rock in his hand. "SESSHOMARU- SAMA!!" Rin cheered, while running over the toad with her feet. "Rin, Jaken, what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked. "Rin found Kagome- chan's bag and Rin was looking in the bag trying to find food. Jaken-sama is eating some sort of pink square things and then Sesshomaru-sama showed up!" She said them all in one breath, and looked at Sesshomaru hopefully with her puppy eyes. "Sesshomaru- sama?" Sesshomaru groaned mentally, not this again. Not another question like 'where do babies come from? Sesshomaru- sama' or 'what is love? Sesshomaru- sama'.  
"Can Sesshomaru- sama read stories to Rin?" "NO! I mean, yes." Sesshomaru sighed with relief, noticing that Jaken was still unconscious… "OK, here's the book." Rin said happily and threw one greenish looking hardcover text book at Sesshomaru, hitting right on his face in progress.  
"Err, oops...." Rin giggled nervously. "Sorry, Sesshomaru-sama…" "Ouch…" Sesshomaru moaned in pain while massaging his face, which had a rectangular red mark on it. "FOOLISH GIRL, NOW SESSHOMARU- SAMA WILL DEFINATELY GET RID OF YOU AND LEAVE YOU TO DIE!!" Jaken yelled, somehow finally regaining conscious and rushing forward, pointing his staff at Rin. His annoying screeching was killing Sesshomaru's keen ears. The demon lord finally had enough.  
"Jaken?" Sesshomaru said dangerously, "Sorry, my lord-"Jaken began, but one of Sesshomaru's black boots came flying at Jaken. He tried to run, but failed miserably.  
"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jaken went flying with his awful screech ringing through the forest, and Sesshomaru's eyes twitched uncontrollably at the high pitch sound.  
"Ya! Jaken- sama is flying!" Rin cheered happily. Sesshomaru took a peek at the book cover .Life Science- for school purpose only.  
"Now, now, Rin, where did you get this…book?"  
"Rin found it in Kagome- chan's bag." Rin turned around. "Can Sesshomaru- sama read it to Rin?"  
"Umm… I do not know… I guess it won't do any harm…" he trailed off.  
"Please??" Rin put on her best puppy eyes, and Sesshomaru sighed (AN: AGAIN!) in defeat.  
"All right, but only the 1st chapter, got that?" Rin nodded furiously.  
Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows and opened the book. 'Hmmm…. This is interesting…oh well, it won't do any harm…' he thought, but little did he know, that he, the great Sesshomaru, will regret, for the 1st time in his life, reading a book.  
"Eh hmm," Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

**(A/N: WARNING- PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH… BUT YOU WILL LEARN THIS AT SCHOOL SOMEDAYcough IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THE PART, PLEASE GO ALL THE WAY DOWN UNTIL YOU SEES ANOTHER "A/N" IN BOLD LIKE THIS… OK, ON WITH THE STORY)**

"Chapter 1, Asexual Reproduction  
Fission, budding, fragmentation, and the formation of rhizomes and solon are some of the mechanisms that allow organisms to reproduce asexually. The hydra produces buds; starfish can regenerate an entire body from a fragment of the original body. Asexual reproduction allows an organism to rapidly produce many offspring without the time and resources committed to courtship, finding a mate, and mating. The lack of genetic variability in asexually reproducing populations can be detrimental when environmental conditions (for which all the clones are so well adapted) change quickly…" Sesshomaru could feel the sweat drop coming down the back of his head, but since he had promised Rin, he went on.  
"Sexual Reproduction  
In sexual reproduction new individuals are produced by the fusion of haploid gametes to form a diploid zygote. Sperm are male gametes; ova (ovum singular) are female gametes. Meiosis produces cells that are genetically distinct from each other; fertilization is the fusion of two such distinctive cells that produces a unique new combination of alleles, thus increasing variation on which natural selection can operate.  
Rotifers will reproduce asexually when conditions are favorable by having females produce eggs by mitosis. When conditions deteriorate, rotifers will reproduce sexually and encase their zygotes inside a resistant shell. Once conditions improve, these eggs hatch into diploid individuals. Rotifers thus use sexual reproduction as way to survive a deteriorating environment.  
Sexual reproduction offers the benefit of generating genetic variation among offspring, which enhances the chances of the population's survival. Costs of this process include the need for two individuals to mate, courtship rituals, as well as a number of basic mechanisms described later.  
"Human Reproduction and Development  
Human reproduction employs internal fertilization, and depends on the integrated action of hormones, the nervous system, and the reproductive system. Gonads are sex organs that produce gametes. Male gonads are the testes, which produce sperm and male sex hormones. Female gonads are the ovaries, which produce eggs (ova) and female sex hormones. …"

**(AN: ALL RIGHT! END OF…ERR….THIS SO CALLED STORY)**

Sesshomaru couldn't continue reading this…this horrible thing called 'STORY'! He slammed the book shut, and started massaging his temples with his left hand.  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes; his little half brother had a very strange companion. Suddenly, he felt something tugging his pants. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Rin looking at him with her puppy eyes, again. "Sesshomaru- sama, can you continue…" "NO!!! THIS BOOK IS NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF-"  
"SESSHOMARU- SAMA!!" Jaken cried as he came crawling out of the woods, panting, "M' lord! I've been looking for you! Can you-"He stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru's eyes were burning red. 'Uh oh…' the book that Sesshomaru was holding a minute ago was now dissolving with his hand glowing green. "GAAAHHHH!!!" Jaken screamed as Sesshomaru took out his Tokejin started to send blasts of energy from it.  
"AAAAAGHHHHHHH!!! I'm DYING!!!!!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. "Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru said calmly.  
"I'm GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE…" Jaken kept on wailing 'I'M GONNA DIE'. Suddenly Sesshomaru swiped him with his infamous Poison Claws, and our beloved (AN: HECK NO) Jaken died. (AN: YAY!! JAKEN'S DEAD!!!cough finallycough ok, on with the story, sorry, Jaken- fans.)  
Sesshomaru stood there, looking at the corpse of his once so called loyal servant. He took out his Tensaiga and swipe at the toad. Jaken slowly opened his eyes and saw Sesshomaru looming over him, and-" I'm GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE…" was once again rang through the woods. Sesshomaru sighed, and he took out his Tokejin and swipe at the little imp.  
"Sesshomaru- sama…?" Rin started, "Is Jaken- sama dead?" Rin was dreading for her lord's answer, while praying silently for a- "Yes," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. Tears were swelling up in the girl's eyes.  
"Rin…?!"  
"YAY!!! NO MORE YUCKY JAKEN- SAMA AROUND!! RIN CAN FINALLY BE FREE FROM JAKEN- SAMA'S HORRIBLE-"  
"Rin…"  
"AND THE YUCKY GREEN JAKEN- SAMA WON'T BE TOUCHING RIN-"  
"Rin…"  
"EVEN THOUGH THAT JAKEN- SAMA IS DEAD, RIN STILL GOING TO BE-"  
"RIN!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin reply innocently.  
"Let's go."  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama."  
Sesshomaru sighed as he bends down and picked up his fallen shoe from the earlier events. (AN: cough beating Jaken cough)  
After he put on his shoe, Sesshomaru started to walk away from the field, Rin grabbed Au Un's rein and dragged the confused dragon with her, leaving Jaken's corpse and Kagome's items scattered on the field.

_With INUYASHA_

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome began.  
"Feh, I don't give a damn for your backpack thing…" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome's eyes burning. "Inuyasha…" She suddenly said sweetly, Inuyasha gulped, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"

_-Later-_  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Inuyasha mumbled, while leading the gang to search for Kagome's lost backpack. "We could have found more shards if it weren't for that wrench and-"  
"Sit." BAM!  
"Owww…." Strings of moans and curses were heard from Inuyasha's deformed figure.  
Kagome bended down next to him and said in satisfied tone, "That's what you get for calling me a 'wrench'."  
"Feh,"  
"Inuyasha quit playing with the dirt." Sango bended down unaware of Miroku, "Yes, Inuyasha, stop eating the dirt," he said, noticing Sango's back was facing him, he reached forward and-  
Sango was giving a lecture to the crumbled hanyou and suddenly, she felt something rubbing her butt… Her eyes started to twitch uncontrollably and-  
_HIT! SLAP! CRACK!_  
Sango's face was covered in different shades of red as she put her Hiraikotsu (AN: sp??!!) away, leaving Miroku's twitching form next to Inuyasha's. "He'll never learn, will he?" Shippou said while shaking his head. Kagome looked around and spotted something green and brown lying in the front of them.  
"Hey, I think I found something," Inuyasha leaped forward and landed on the figure.  
"Where, I don't see anything." Inuyasha looked around and noticed that he's standing right on it.  
"Hey, look! It's Jaken!!" Inuyasha said excitedly, while taking out his Tetsaiga and started stabbing Jaken like there's no tomorrow, not knowing that the toad was already dead, "That means, my old fart half- brother must be around," He sniffed the air and indeed, he found the scent of Sesshomaru and Rin not far away. "I'm gonna get 'em!" Inuyasha said. He leaped forward toward the direction where Sesshomaru and Rin had gone. Suddenly, Kagome let out a small "eep" and fell onto her knees.  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward and stopped right in front of Kagome. "Kagome! Are you all right? Speak to me! SPEAK TO ME!!" Inuyasha started to shake Kagome when she pointed behind him.  
Inuyasha swirled around and found Kagome's bag laid right in front of him, and her items were scattered all over the place. A burnt smell reached to his nose as he took a sniff around more closely. Inuyasha followed the smell and soon, he came to a pile of almost dissolved book. "Maybe Kagome would like to know that her 'school' book is destroyed." He said to himself, picking up the remaining of the book and running back to Kagome like a lost puppy.  
"Look, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, shoving the destroyed book into Kagome's face, "Look what I found!" Kagome looked up slowly, and found a dangling book with acid dripping down from it in front of her face. "What the…" she said, shocked, "What the hell is this?!" Inuyasha said impatiently, dropping the book onto the ground.  
"It's my science book…" Kagome began.  
"WHOA! Hold on, what is this science thing?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
"Sit," BAM!  
"Listen, Inuyasha, science is…"Kagome started.  
"Houshi- sama, do you think Naraku is behind this?" Sango whispered to Miroku, who shrugged.  
"…and this is what science is about." Kagome sighed, explaining science to Inuyasha sure is hard.  
"What is this?" Inuyasha asked while picking up a pink square that's piled around Jaken.  
"Eh?! Where did you that?" Kagome asked.  
"By Jaken, see?" Inuyasha pointed at Jaken.  
Kagome rushed forward and opened Jaken's mouth. Ignoring the saliva that's coming out of his mouth, she reached down Jaken's throat and started to dig around. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango felt a huge sweat drop coming down at the back of their head as they watched Kagome digging frantically through Jaken.  
"EURIKA!" Kagome cheered while pulling out a blackish square substance out of his mouth. Sango peeked from behind Kagome's back and found that it's one of those thing that Kagome called 'pads'.  
"Kagome, what is that?" Inuyasha asked innocently, pointing at the blackish square covered in Jaken's saliva. "Well, it's something for female use only and… Inuyasha, what are you doing?!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha snatched the pad from her hand with his mouth, and chewed on it thoughtfully.  
"INUYASHA! I DEMAND YOU TO SPIT THAT OUT OR I'M GOING TO SAY THE 'S' WORD!"  
"Wait, geez, I'm just eating it, Jaken ate them, and he's not dead… well, he IS dead now due to the fact that I killed him without breaking a sweat." Inuyasha said, ignoring Kagome's yelling. He swallowed it. "Hey Kagome, it tasted good. Try it." Inuyasha turned around and found Kagome glaring at him. "SIT!"

_With Sesshomaru  
_

Sesshomaru looked around him, it's very odd without that little green imp around, but he was not regretting it… but it was too quiet!? "Sesshomaru- sama?" Rin asked with her huge puppy eyes. Sesshomaru turned around, dreading for what might come next.  
"What is sex?" silence.  
And with that, Sesshomaru's terrified scream rang through the forest.

**THE END!  
**Well that's it, folks! Sorry is the story sucks, but please REVIEW!! (flames are welcome)


End file.
